


I'll be around

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I can't spoil too much, Introspection, Just read to find out, Open to Interpretation, Sort Of, ghost!Killgrave, right after episode 2x11, three lives and counting, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: ‘“Se ti servo, sarò nei paraggi.”E se a Jessica servisse?Killgrave sarà di parola?IMPORTANTE:Mega Spoiler per la season 2, consiglio di leggere SOLO a chi conosce gli eventi (fossero anche due persone in croce ^^’) o che per lo meno abbia visto l'episodio 2x11.Prompt affrontati per ‘La Challenge in zucca’:50 Voci nella testa16 “Hai mai ucciso qualcuno?”42 “Se ti uccidi mi raggiungerai”9 Il tocco d'una mano sulla spalla
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Killgrave, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 1





	I'll be around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^^'
> 
> IMPORTANTE:  
> Mega Spoiler per la season 2 , quindi consiglio di leggere solo a chi conosce gli eventi (fossero anche due persone in croce ^^’)o che per lo meno abbia visto l'episodio 2x11.

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

  
Se ti servo, sarò nei paraggi.

Erano queste le esatte parole con cui Killgrave, il suo fantasma, l’allucinazione di Jessica, le voci che aveva nella testa o qualsiasi altra cosa fosse, l’aveva lasciata.

E, che il cielo avesse pietà di lei, la mattina dopo quando lei si era svegliata e non lo aveva più trovato lì a tormentarla, beh, c’era rimasta male.

E così il giorno successivo.

Del resto, Jessica si sentiva come se la sua vita si stesse sgretolando, pezzo per pezzo: sua sorella era in ospedale, lottando fra la vita e la morte, dopo una decisione che le aveva dettato la disperazione più nera; sua madre era evasa, non sapeva dove né quali danni stesse facendo, né se l’avrebbe più rivista… e, come se non bastasse, dopo un brusco litigio aveva allontanato da sé anche Malcolm, l’unico che considerasse quasi alla stregua di un buon amico.

“Se mi abbandonano tutti, non mi stupisce affatto che lo abbia fatto anche tu!” aveva gridato il terzo giorno al nulla, nel salotto del suo appartamento.

“Cos’è? Devo uccidere qualcun altro per rivederti?” l’aveva quasi buttata sullo scherzo alla fine del quarto giorno.

E lui aveva riso, solo che lei non lo poteva sapere.

“‘ Se ti servo, sarò nei paraggi,’” aveva scimmiottato il suo accento inglese Jessica la quinta sera, mentre scolava l’ennesima bottiglia di alcol scadente, la testa troppo annebbiata per cercare indizi che la conducessero alla madre.

“Beh, si dà il caso che mi servi, cazzo, eppure non ci sei!” urlò, scagliando furiosa contro la parete la bottiglia ancora piena per metà, che disegnò sul muro una chiazza molto poco estetica.

“Sei uno sporco bugiardo, bastardo come ogni uomo!” ringhiò, tenendosi la testa fra le mani, disperata, i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.

Questo prima di sentire nuovamente quella voce.

“Hey, hey, piano con le parole. E poi non accetto che mi si tiri addosso del whisky da discount.” le fece alzare lo sguardo Killgrave. “Fosse almeno un Michter’s Kentucky Bourbon!” aggiunse, col suo solito fare snob, con un gesto come a volersi pulire la giacca blu di Prussia, che però non poteva essere veramente macchiata.

Era pur sempre un’allucinazione.

  
"E comunque fai una pessima imitazione di me!" rimbrottò offeso.  


“Allora ci sei!” esclamò lei, tra la sorpresa e il sollievo.

“Quale parte di ‘sarò dentro di te per sempre’ non ti era chiara?” ridacchiò lui, avanzando verso di lei, fino a sedersi sulla sua scrivania. “Me ne stavo solo un po’ sulle mie. Sentirsi rifiutati, respinti, fa schifo come sensazione, vero??” la interrogò e lei si stupì di annuire con un cenno del capo.

“Io l’ho fatto solo per cinque giorni, tu l’hai fatto per mesi!” le rinfacciò.

“Ho avuto i miei cazzo di buoni motivi!” si giustificò la detective, con un pugno sulla scrivania, non così forte da romperla però.

“Ok, lo ammetto, non si può dire che io sia stato un boy scout!” si fece un’analisi di coscienza lui, rimanendo seduto lì. “Certo che tu poi hai usato misure davvero drastiche!” rimbrottò, cercando di farla sentire un po’ in colpa e ci riuscì.

Jessica preferì non dire niente, ma rivolse lo sguardo altrove.

“Hey, insisti tanto perché io ritorni e poi non mi guardi neppure?” le disse dolcemente. 

Jessica si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo.

“Molto meglio. Me lo dici ora cosa c’è che non va, piccola?” la accarezzò con la sola voce.

“Se, come dici, sei sempre presente lo dovresti sapere meglio di me.” controbattè la ragazza.

“E infatti lo so, ma lo voglio sentir detto da te. Può essere terapeutico, sai. Io non sarò il più reale degli interlocutori, ma, mia cara, non tenerti tutto dentro, non ti fa bene.” la consigliò.

“Vuoi che ti dica come sto? D’accordo, Killgrave, sto di merda, è tutto una merda. Io mi preoccupo per tutti ma a loro frega un cazzo di me e alla prima occasione mi abbandonano e… se Trish sopravvive giuro che poi l’ammazzo io per lo spavento che mi sta facendo prendere!” si sfogò Jessica, con un groppo in gola e gli occhi lucidi.

“Ssh, come ti ho detto l’altra volta, sono qui per tranquillizzarti. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, quella sciocca biondina incosciente ce la farà, le persone che si sono allontanate torneranno da te, devi solo aver pazienza e riprenderai il controllo della situazione. E io di controllo me ne intendo.” ammiccò lui, facendola sorridere.

“Piuttosto, dimmi, com’è che non sei a farti consolare al piano di sopra dal tuo focoso vicino?” le domandò lui, la gelosia evidente nel suo tono.

“Preferisco lasciare Oscar fuori dai miei casini, non se lo merita, lui ha Vido al quale badare.” replicò lei, asciugandosi le lacrime. “E poi, lui non capirebbe. Nel bene o nel male, sei tu quello che mi ha sempre capita, a volte anche senza bisogno di parole. Poteri mentali o meno, mi hai sempre letta come un libro aperto” gli riconobbe lei, compiacendolo.

“E sarà sempre così,” sorrise quell’allucinazione, ma poi lei si incupì.

“Perché sei qui, perché provi a farmi stare meglio? Perchè non mi odi?”

Killgrave la scrutò serio in volto, ma poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Jessica, io non posso odiarti”

“Ti ho ucciso, cazzo, è qualcosa per cui uno dovrebbe legarsela un minimo al dito.”

“Era quello che volevo.” ammise lui.

“Cosa?” aggrottò le sopracciglia lei, abbandonandosi a peso morto sulla sedia.

Non poteva averlo detto sul serio.

“Oh, andiamo, mi ci vedi davvero a dondolarmi su una sedia, rugoso e con i capelli bianchi.. se non senza capelli, magari con in braccio un nipotino? Un nostro nipotino.” precisò. “Dato che è il mio immaginario, lasciami sognare.” le strappò un sorriso e non aspettò nemmeno una risposta.

“No, ovvio che no. Io dovevo morire così: splendido, elegante, giovane, potente, per mano di qualcuna ancora più splendida, giovane, potente e… no, più elegante non posso proprio dirlo…” le strappò un altro sorriso, per poi farsi più serio, accarezzandole il volto. “Non avrei voluto niente di diverso, Jessica. Semmai è stato un onore. E ti ho spinto io a farlo. Ti ho portato all’esasperazione.”

“Questo è poco ma sicuro!” ringhiò lei.

“Anche se…”

“Anche se?”

“Se tu avessi fatto determinate scelte, forse ora non sarei soltanto un tuo pensiero, ma sarei qui con te al tuo fianco, per davvero, e tu saresti fiera di me.”

“Non potrei mai esser fiera di un mostro!” ribatté lei, velenosa.

“Sì, se questo mostro stava cambiando. Sai che è così, ma non hai voluto crederci abbastanza.”

Seguì qualche altro significativo minuto di silenzio, che poi Killgrave si decise a interrompere.  
C’erano ancora rilevanti verità di cui metterla al corrente.

“Non è forse un mostro chi uccide? Se ci pensi, io ho solo chiesto a un po’ di persone di farlo, non è colpa mia se ho un così grande ascendente sulla gente!” ridacchiò, guadagnandosi da lei un’occhiataccia al vetriolo.

“E tu, Jessica, hai mai ucciso qualcuno? Oh sì, che lo hai fatto. Non sarà in ordine cronologico, ma ti farò un elenco.” le annunciò lui, con un’espressione sadica.

Per quanto la amasse, adorava anche metterla in crisi.

“Non lo voglio sentire quell’elenco…” protestò lei, ma era troppo tardi.

“Reva Connors. Guardia di sicurezza e proprietaria di un bar. Si crede erroneamente sia stato un autobus a investirla, ma sappiamo entrambi che non è andata così e ormai lo sa anche il suo ex marito.” sogghignò lui, vedendola impallidire.

Quei ricordi facevano ancora male e lui voleva farla soffrire, almeno un po’.

“Dale Holiday. Guardia carceraria, abusava del suo potere, ha torturato fisicamente e psicologicamente non poche detenute, anche la tua cara mammina. Di certo quella feccia non mancherà a nessuno e tu hai fatto solo un favore all’umanità. Qualcuno di molto saggio ti ha detto di farlo sembrare un suicidio e tu hai seguito quel consiglio. Quella lettera poi, che tocco di classe!” si complimentò lui.

“Non era previsto, avrei voluto gestire le cose diversamente!” ringhiò lei.

“Ma non l’hai fatto e in fondo lo sai che va bene così.” la lesse come un libro aperto, di nuovo. “E veniamo al mio preferito, lui non ha bisogno di molti preamboli: Killgrave. Se preferisci, Kevin Thompson. Ma non era male nemmeno KK, sai?” ammiccò, riuscendo a farla sorridere, nonostante tutto.

Questo prima di farle una domanda fondamentale.

“Quale di queste morti vorresti non aver causato?”

‘Reva Connors’ sarebbe stata la risposta più ragionevole da dare, perché in quell’elenco era l’unica innocente. Però Jessica in qualche modo sapeva anche che sarebbe stata la più ipocrita delle risposte.  
Se era scattata su come una corda di violino, durante quella loro ultima cena insieme, quando Killgrave le aveva toccato quel nervo scoperto e lei per poco non gli aveva scagliato addosso un’intera bottiglia di vino… era perchè lei sapeva che lui le aveva detto la verità.  
Durante quei mesi insieme le aveva fatto fare le cose più tremende, l’aveva fatta degradare sessualmente e moralmente, l’aveva usata per i suoi scopi, le aveva fatto scavare nell’asfalto fino a farle sanguinare le dita, le aveva anche chiesto di picchiare gente, ma mai di ucciderla.  
Quella era stata una sua scelta e il fatto di non potersi davvero nascondere dietro a quel ‘Me lo ha fatto fare Killgrave’, come avevano fatto le altre sue vittime e come aveva provato a fare lei… era questo a non darle pace, era questo a farla attaccare ogni giorno, a ogni ora, alla bottiglia.

La morte di Dale Holiday? Non avrebbe mai provato pietà per un essere così abbietto.

Rimaneva solo una risposta da dare. Qualcuno col quale avrebbe voluto cercare altre vie per non renderlo più un pericolo, se non fosse per una promessa che aveva fatto.

Ricordava lo stato di profonda apatia in cui era caduta dopo quel gesto estremo che aveva compiuto.  
E che in fondo, in fondo una parte di sé sapeva di non voler compiere.  
Era il momento di dar voce a quella parte

“La tua.” si lasciò sfuggire lei, alla fine di quell’analisi interiore.

Lui le rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisoni ampi, soddifatti, forse un po’ maniacali ma a loro modo genuini.

“Oh, ma che dolce. Ti manco così tanto, Jessy?”

“Davi un senso alle mie giornate… darti la caccia, per vederti marcire dietro le sbarre…i nostri scontri verbali… mi manca questo. Stare concentrata su quanto ti odiassi mi faceva pensare meno al resto. Amavo odiarti.” ammise la detective.

Lu la scrutò così a fondo da leggerle nell’animo.

“Oh no, è diverso, mia cara: tu odi il fatto che mi ami!”

Jessica sgranò gli occhi, incapace di formulare una qualsiasi parola di protesta.

E se avesse avuto ragione lui? Del resto era pur sempre una proiezione della sua mente. La sua mente non poteva mentirle. Questo compito lo svolgeva già fin troppo bene il suo cuore.

“Mi manchi, sì, cazzo, Kevin, mi manchi, sei felice ora?”

Per il momento si sarebbe limitata a dirgli solo che le mancava, anche se aveva come l’impressione che lui sapesse già tutto il resto.

“Cosa vorresti che ti dicessi? ‘Ucciditi e mi raggiungerai?’” la tentò Killgrave, la bocca portata all'orecchio della ragazza, con il tono più oscuro che la sua voce riuscì ad assumere, per poi tornare a guardarla con uno sguardo impenetrabile, analizzando le sue reazioni.

Jessica lo fissava ammutolita, la bocca semi aperta. il volto ora più pallido, la mente sovraffollata dai pensieri.  
Uccidersi sarebbe stata davvero la soluzione? Lasciarsi alle spalle tutti i suoi casini, staccare la spina, letteralmente, una volta per tutte?

Killgrave cambiò decisamente espressione, mostrandole il più devoto dei sorrisi.

“Oh, no, amore mio, io ti voglio viva, starò qui ad accertarmi che lo voglia anche tu. Per noi ci sarà tempo… e ci riserverò il più bel loft con vista su lava incandescente che l’Inferno avrà da offrirci; perché, non prendiamoci in giro, tu non sei da Paradiso, nemmeno vuoi esserlo.”

“Non se lì non hanno alcool!” fece spallucce lei, dando sfoggio del suo senso dell’umorismo che forse non era così marcato, ma che lui riusciva a far affiorare sempre.

“È già tanto se ti danno un succo di frutta!” la fece ridere lui. “L’Inferno invece è un open bar, lo adorerai.” ammiccò.

“E comunque non c’è fretta che mi raggiunga tu. Chi lo sa, potrei tornare io da te.” aggiunse, con un sorrisetto enigmatico.

Jessica per poco non cadde dalla sedia.

“Cosa? Come? Che cazzo stai blaterando?” si innervosì lei.

Poteva anche accettare di avere delle visioni, di sentire delle voci nella testa, ma che queste le dicessero cose senza senso era troppo!

“Qualcuno qui nel tuo quartiere conosce persone che giocano a fare Dio…” replicò lui, sempre più misterioso.

“Ma che significa?” si accigliò lei, sempre più confusa.

“Sei una detective, no? Scoprilo!” la punzecchiò lui, in procinto di andarsene.

Lei poteva già vederlo sbiadire davanti a sé. E non voleva.

“Aspetta!” si ritrovò a gridare, sorprendendo prima di tutto se stessa.

Lui si rimise a fuoco davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Che c’è?” le domandò.

“Resta, Kevin. Non lasciarmi sola, non stanotte. Ti prego.”

Lui fu sorpreso e altrettanto lusingato da quella richiesta.

In quella frase c’era molto di più di quanto lei non volesse ammettere.

Sorrise, avvicinandosi a lei lentamente, fino a metterle una mano sulla spalla.

E lei lo sentì davvero quel tocco della mano sulla sua spalla. Così come quelle mani le aveva sentite quella volta nella doccia. Così come lo aveva sentito accarezzarle il viso in precedenza.

“Perché sento la tua mano? Tu non esisti, se non nella mia testa.”

“La senti perchè tu vuoi sentirmi, Jessica.” le spiegò lui, stringendole la mano con quella libera e lei sussultò.

Sentiva benissimo anche quella stretta

“Kevin, io…”

“Shhh, amore, chiudi gli occhi, vedimi con il cuore.”

Jessica seguì il consiglio e lo vide, lo vide accarezzarla, abbracciarla, stringerla a sé.  
Poteva inalare il suo profumo di dopobarba selvatico, poteva sentire il suo viso ispido contro il proprio, le mani d lei perse nella morbidezza dei suoi capelli castani.

Lei doveva capire fino a quanto poteva spingersi più in là, doveva spostare l’asticella. Doveva avere certezze. Doveva soddisfare un suo bisogno recondito.

Jessica prese il volto di Killgrave fra le mani. L’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, lui si era ritrovato morto, col collo spezzato, ma stavolta il suo scopo era ben diverso.

Jessica lo baciò, premette le sue labbra carnose contro le sue più sottili, che si schiusero subito, in un caldo invito, la sua lingua che non aspettava altro che incontrare ancora quella della ragazza, inseguendosi, avviluppandosi, ritrovandosi.

Era come tornare a casa per Kevin e Jessica poteva sentire tutto, ogni contorno dei suoi denti, la liscezza del suo palato, il calore bollente della sua bocca. Poteva ascoltare ogni suo respiro, ogni suo mormorio compiaciuto, ogni suo gemito.

Mentre continuavano a baciarsi, Jessica si accorse che lui la stava spogliando. I jeans si stavano sbottonando sotto le sue mani esperte.  
Si separò da lui, sussultando, e lui approfittò di quella minima ma importante distanza per sfilarle la maglietta bianca, gettandola sul pavimento.

Era davvero possibile?  
Anche lei poteva spogliarlo allo stesso modo, ne ebbe la conferma quando gli sfilò la giacca.

Killgrave scese a baciarle il collo, le spalle, il decoltè, l’incavo dei seni.

E Jessica lo lasciava fare, sdraiata sulla scrivania, con lui a cavalcioni su di lei, perchè in quel momento aveva bisogno di non sentirsi sola… fosse anche con il suo peggior nemico.

Quel nemico che le era mancato enormemente. Quel nemico che in un modo disturbante e contorto lei amava.

“Sto sognando, non è così?” gli domandò, mentre lui si sbarazzava dei suoi jeans.

“Ha davvero importanza?” mormorò lui nel suo orecchio, mordicchiandolo in più punti.

Lei inarcò la schiena, venendo così a contatto con una rilevante rigidità nei suoi pantaloni.  
Anche quella poteva sentirla benissimo.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia, non voglio che smetta.” mormorò lei, aggrappandosi al suo collo.

“Baciami, lasciati andare e non pensare a nient’altro.” le disse lui, a un soffio dalla sua bocca.

Jessica non fu mai così felice di eseguire un suo ordine.

Lo baciò con irruenza, mordendogli labbra e lingua, graffiandogli la nuca, quel poco di pelle che aveva esposta.  
C’erano ancora troppi vestiti a ostacolarla.  
Senza interrompere il bacio, si arrotolò la sua morbida cravatta di seta blu scuro fra le dita, sciogliendo il nodo sfilandogliela, tenendola stretta in una mano, quasi come se la volesse conservare come ricordo.  
Poi fu la volta della sua camicia color lambrusco, con un motivo quasi ipnotico. Proprio come chi la indossava.

Per quel capo di abbigliamento Jessica non ebbe le stesse premure e fece saltare i bottoni in un rapido e violento gesto, strappandogliela via.

Killgrave scoppiò a ridere, amava la sua impazienza e glielo dimostrò con un focoso e violento bacio, intervallato da qualche morso sulla sua carne di porcellana, così invitante.  
Le mani della detective percossero il petto del persuasore, lasciando lunghi graffi rossi al loro passaggio, la bocca ripercorreva bramosa lo stesso tragitto, fra baci, morsi e succhiotti.  
Per Kevin era estasi pura.

Jessica ribaltò i ruoli, stendendo lui, ormai solo in boxer, sotto di sé, prima di sfilarsi le sue mutandine, abbassare l’ultimo strato di stoffa che li separava e accorgersi che lui era più che pronto per lei.

Affondò in lui in un’unica spinta, mentre Kevin, fra un gemito e l’altro, aveva un importante ultimo messaggio da consegnarle.

“Cercami, Jessica.”

Jessica aprì gli occhi, capendo che li aveva chiusi da un pezzo.  
Si era addormentata, completamente vestita, con la testa appoggiata alla scrivania.  
Scomoda, ma soprattutto sola.  
In quella stanza non c’era nessun altro, a farle compagnia, soltanto quella macchia sul muro che sembrava volersi prendere gioco di lei.

“Cazzo, era solo un sogno.” pensò ad alta voce, quasi delusa.  
Era stato tutto così vivido, così reale, le sembrava pure di avere addirittura il suo odore addosso.

Sentiva qualcosa di morbido nella mano che stringeva ancora a pugno. Abbassò lo sguardo. Gli occhi si splancarono, le pupille si dilatarono e il suo cuore accelerò fulmineo i battiti quando vide che cos’era: una cravatta di seta blu scuro.  
\--  
FINE

Ho sempre voluto provare a scrivere una di quelle storie col finale molto aperto che ti lasciano un po’ così e anche cimentarmi in quelle situazioni in bilico fra sogno e realtà.

Non fatemi domande, perché né Jessica né io sappiamo cosa sia davvero successo, lo sa solo Killgrave, ma non ce lo vuole dire ^^’

Scherzi a parte, quello a cui accenna misteriosamente lui è dovuto al fatto che ho visto ‘The Defenders’ e vorrei tanto che una cosa del genere potesse succedere anche con lui ^^’  
Con le fanfic tutto è possibile.  
Dopo aver preso da ogni angolazione la prima stagione (e non ho ancora finito!) , crearne una seconda tutta nuova a partire da un finale estremamente alternativo o modificarla con determinanti plot twist, non avevo ancora provato a scriverne una post 2x11’AKA ‘Three lives and counting’. … ed ecco il mio tentativo.

Se capite bene l’Inglese e ne vlete leggere una con la stessa ambientazione, su ao3 cercate ‘If you need me’ , è bellissimissimissima, io piango ogni volta.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711471  
Spero che questa vi abbia un po’ emozionato… è stato un fuori programma inaspettato, ma rivedere la puntata citata per l’ennesima volta e l’ultima challenge lanciata nel Giardino di EFP hanno fatto nascere quest’idea che mi ha tormentato finché non l’ho fatta uscire.  
Avrò fatto bene? ^^’


End file.
